


Change of view

by deadlydoll



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlydoll/pseuds/deadlydoll
Summary: You had always treated Levi different from the other brothers. Too bad it wasn't in a way he appreciated. So he decided to change your point of view
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Change of view

"Scoot over." You bossed the third eldest brother. Levi glared up at you before looking down at his bed/bathtub.

"Where do you expect to fit?" The envy avatar grumbled at you before settling back and spreading his legs for you. You apologized. Sometimes it was easy to forget that you literally owned his soul and he would obey anything you said. 

Even though you were sorry you still climbed into the pillow filled tub plopping yourself right between Levi's thighs. He inhaled sharpy- which by the way wasn't his smartest move. Your scent rushed him and Levi felt his blood to two different regions of his body. You either chose to ignore the growing hardness on your back or you didn't notice and the purple haired demon wasn't sure which was worse.

He wish he could explain what you did to him. He probably could if he had some time to think on it and watch some romance animes for reference. Levi leveled his breathing while you snuggled into his warmth. Now he was sure you were doing this on purpose. He held back a grown as you wiggled against him trying to get comfortable.

"Why do you do this to me?" He meant to keep that thought in his head. You angled your head to look at him through your peripheral your eyes glowing such an alluring shade.

"What do you mean Levi-chan?" You tried to hold back the smile as you watched his face flame.

"Sit on me like this? You're always so touchy with me! I can't understand you normies."

You bite your lip thoughtfully and Levi thought he could die in the moment watching you. "Well.." you begin, "I'm comfortable with you. I like being around you and you put me at ease. You're my best friend Levi- chan and I try to treat you as such" you turned around to face him. Leaning towards him basically straddling his lap."I treat you the way humans treat their bff.." 

If you knew the way your puppy eyes made him want to just drop the conversation but the mild jealousy of you treating other guys like this made him push. "So you just treat all your guy bffs like this?" He growled out. Your face twitched and you glanced to the side. Cue large anime sweat drop.

"Ah, no. This is more how female friends are."

"So you're saying you see me as a girl?!" 

Oof you knew you said the wrong thing in that moment and you could only pray that you didn't make it worse. "No that's not what I'm saying. I'm just saying I don't see you as a guy that's a threat." The look on his face signifies that you just fucked up further. Levi stood up causing you to fall out of the tub. You quickly righted yourself. Grabbing onto the sleeve of the demon in front of you. 

"Levi-" you start

"Don't you dare." He growled, his voice deadly low and he was watching you with eyes you had never seen. "You don't think I'm a threat? You think I'm just you're good little puppy here to pet for scraps of your affection? That's not fair!" Levi started taking steps towards you. For every one he took forward you took two backwards glancing around to make sure you didn't trip over anything that could be deemed important. 

Too quickly the back of your knees came up to something plush. You fell backwards only to realize you landed on an actual bed. Has this always been here? You wondered momentarily before Levi was on top of you. He was already panting his face flushed his eyes blown. 

"I don't see you as a puppy I just don't-"

"See me as an actual man and that needs to change Y/N, right now."

You felt heat pool in your stomach at this new side of Levi. He has always be soft, easy to cling to because he was safe. He looked ready to devour you and at this rate you would let him. Your eyes glanced up at him half lidded lust beginning to fill your features. "What do you want from me then, Senpai?" 

Now that threw him off but Lord Diavolo was that hot. Levi dropped his hot mouth onto yours completely overtaking your senses. For someone you expected to have no experience, Levi dominated this session. His lips were soft and plus and you felt yourself melting into him. 

Levi prayed he wasn't dreaming, you were soft and modled to his body perfectly. Not to mention the fucking whimpers that are coming from your mouth. Your hands moved up unzipping his jacket. "I wanna touch you more senpai." You begged. Levi never knew he could move so fast. His jacket and shirt both off in an instant. He grabbed one of your hands and placed it on his chest. You felt his heart pounding as if it would burst out his chest.

"You next, you know how I feel about fairness." His voice was low, raspy and so damn hot. Where was this Levi hiding? 

"Undress me then." Your voice was just above a whisper. Levi snapped, kissing you roughly he pulled you into an up position quickly relieving you of your button up shirt and bra. His hands took the opportunity to roam your skin. To feel the softness that he dreamt of for so long. For the majority of the time you were here he thought you were his best friend, his Henry, and partner in crime. Now he was sure you were just his. No other title just his. 

You moaned out as he rolled your nipples between his fingers, which in turn pulled out his own groan. "Why are you so fuckimg attractive? Why do you think you can do this to me? I swear I'm going to ruin you after this. You're not going to want anyone else, I'm going to make sure of it." Filth continued to pour out of his mouth as he kissed down your body. Savoring every taste of salt and the mild flavor of your body lotion. He felt like Beel with the way he wanted to eat you up.

Levi wondered if this is how his younger brother felt, constantly unsatisfied and unfulfilled. He wanted to eat you until he was full, stuff you with his cum until you were drunk from it. He wanted to make you forget your name, he wanted to shape your cunt in the shape of his cock. Levi groaned grinding into the mattress below him for some friction, some type of release. "Fuck, I'm going to fill you up so good, but first I'm going to taste you until you cry." Levi had never felt more confident and dangerous than he did now. You stared at him with wide lust filled eyes. You flushed from your face down to your chest. Your breast rising and falling rapidly as you tried to regulate your breathing. 

Levi chuckled darkly as he slid off your bottoms, panties going with them. Placing a hand on either thigh he spread your legs wide. Putting your pussy on perfect display for him. Copious amounts of slick had already built up, just oozing out of your body and down your cheeks. You smelt so good, it's like you wanted him to eat you, and who was he to deny what you wanted?

"Itadakimasu!" He hummed before diving right in. His tongue immediately dipped past your folds and into your cunt slurping up the jucies. He lapped at you like a dog on a hot day lapped up water. Your hands latched onto his purple locks which only fueled him further. You let out a low moan as he flattened his tongue and made his way from the bottom of your slit to the top of you clit. Suckling your nub slightly, just enough to make you squirm but not enough to satisfy. He teased you like this for a while, and it wasn't long before you were begging him for more stimulation. "Senpai... please!... no... no.. wait senpai! Please! Yes! Yes! Yes! More!" You continued to babble as Levi his time with you. Enjoying every second as you cried out, tried to grind your pussy on his tongue. It was magnificent. 

"Do you wanna cum my pretty little puppy?" He playfully mocked. You nodded your head frantically, whimpering his name and begging. "Then what are you?"

"Yours, yours oh God yours. Please.."

Levi latched onto your nub suckling gently while his tongue caressed your clit. Two fingers slid into your awaiting hole and you just opened right up for him, pulling his fingers in clamping down and refusing to let go. Your poor pussy was dying for cock-his cock specifically, and by all that was unholy he was going to give it to you. But only after you've cum on his tongue a time or two. The pads of fingers rubbed the roof of your cut looking for that special spot, and when he found it boy did he abuse it. He had you saying his name like mantra. He briefly wondered if his brothers could hear the way you were begging for him. He hoped so.

Viciously he he attacked that spongy spot, stars clouded your vision, drool escaped your mouth and down your chin. You looked exactly like that hentais he's read he could swear he saw the hearts in your eyes. Yoir orgasm was building and Levi could tell by the way your pussy began to slowly pulse around his digits. He groaned lips wrapped on your clit, the vibration is what broke you. Your orgasm spilled over your body in a hot rush of heat, your mind going blank. You weren't sure if you blacked out, closed your eyes, or if Levi momentarily made you blind, but whatever it was, was intense. You smothered Levi with your thighs as you ground against his fingers milking every bit of pleasure you could. Levi slowed his paced and eased you down, your body following his rhythm.

The moment you relaxed fully was the moment Levi began again. You gasped, moaning loudly, pleading for him to stop.

"T-too.. hah..t-too much! Senpai! Please I'm still sens-sensiti- ah!" Your second orgasm hit just as hard as the first, this time you felt a rush of liquid leave your body, it poured out coating Levi's face. 

Holy fuck, did he just make you squirt? His cock throbbed twitching against the bed. Playtime was officially over he needed to be inside you now. 

Leaning back on his knees, Levi pulled you by your thighs, lining his cock up to your entrance. You watched with rapt attention, his cock twitched angry red and just absolutely weeping with precum. How you wished you could taste it. As if reading your thoughts Levi swipped his thumb over the tip of his cock, coating the appendage with his own slick. "Say ahh puppy." And you did, tongue out and so eager. He stuck his thumb on your tongue and you pulled it into your mouth. Your tongue swirling around sucking hard making sure his thumb was cleaner than when it went it. 

Levi's face was flushed, if he wasn't so ready to fuck you into oblivion you'd be happily gobbling up his cock -but that can be saved for next time. He pulled his thumb from your mouth and offered his cock a few pumps, if only for just a little relief. He angled his tip at your entrance smearing your slick all over his head. His normal doubt began to settle in his mind as you held your breath just watching him.

"We can stop if you want-"

"Levi I swear to God if you don't fuck me right now I will order you to." Your voice cam out quickly, breathy and most of desperate, desperate for /him/ . Feeling more confident once again he plunged into you filling you up to his hilt in one thrust. You moaned out clinging to his shoulders digging in slightly, he was thicker than you anticipated. God did it feel so good to be stretched though, the way his cock felt had your pussy convulsing around him. 

Levi was shaking holding himself up. Why was he surprised that your pussy was so heavenly? You had to be made for him. The way your pussy sucked him in and conformed to his cock, you just had to be made for him. Levi took slow breaths as he leaned down to kiss you trying to hold off on his own pleasure. You had him wanting to brush and all he was doing was sitting inside you.

You began to whimper, wiggling your hips and begging for him to move. His thrust started out slow, a little sloppy as he battled his pleasure. Soon though he relaxed and began fucking you relentlessly. He pounded your cunt and you wanted to thank him with every thrust, but instead opting to switch between praises and just moaning his name.

Your praise had him dizzy, he had never wanted to please someone as much as he wanted to please you. One hand moved down to your waist gripping roughly as he ducked you into the mattress, the only things to be heard were the sounds of your sopping wet cunt, his balls slapping against your ass and most loud of all was you, moaning for Levi, like his own personal toy.

"L-Leevii-ah! I'm so close, I can't! I can't cum again.. ah.. ah.. hah!" Your pleasure was beginning to blind you again, the way he was making you feel was too much. He had only made you cut twice before but the intensity of the first two had your body boarding on pain. It mixed in so well with how good you felt. Tears welled up in your eyes blurring your vision the rest of the way. You clawed at the demon above you as he drilled your orgasm out of you. You came harder than you have in your life. If you thought the first two were intense this orgasm has you sobbing out Levi's name. Your tears spilled down your cheeks and your pussy convulsed damn near painfully on his cock bringing his own orgasm out.

Levi's hips stuttered as he filled you with thick ropes of his hot cum. You could feel it pooling up and pouring out even with Levi's cock there to plug you up he still couldn't contain it all. He fucked you through his own orgasm riding it out as long as possible. He stayed on top of you staring down with one of the softest expressions.

"If you even think about apologizing I will fight you." You giggle, still out of breath. Levi himself can't help but laugh before he leans down and offers you a soft kiss which you happily return. 

Your bliss was interrupted with a soft knock on the door. Both you and Levi freeze eyes shooting to the wooden barrier. 

"Oi! Levi," it was Mammon "I know you're busy with your games and all but it's your turn to make dinner." 

Levi was about to tell him to fuck off when you patted his face and pushed him off you. Grabbing his shirt you pulled it on. Levi had just enough time to cover his goodies when you swung open Levi's door with a smug expression on your face. The mocking look Mammon was waiting to use dropped when he saw you. Wearing nothing but his younger brother's shirt. With his younger brother naked from the waist up, and he's assuming the waist down. "Wait a minute! you can't be serious!"

You smiled, it wasn't a very nice smile, one could say it was almost spite filled. "He'll be down in a minute." Was all you said before you closed the door on the greedy brother's face and went back to Levi. Mammon pounded on the door as you giggled and redressed in your normal clothes. Levi followed in suit. When you were both presentable you left the room. Your face was a little flushed knowing damn well all the other brothers heard you. Not that anyone had the nerve to actually bring it up. You knew then it was going to be the start of a lot of awkward dinners.


End file.
